To Care, Truly
by S.H.Nessa
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles regarding the ending of AWE. Spoilers, obviously. Read and review. If you have a request, let me know!
1. Immortality

_To Care, Truly_

By SugarHighNutso

**Basically, just a series of 100-word drabbles pertaining to the ending of AWE, because we all want more after that. : ) Enjoy!**

Jack never thought he cared. Not for one second did he think he would care about someone enough to do what he had done. In fact, he still had no idea why he did it.

But the fact was- he had. It shocked him, but at the same time, he liked the feeling. What was it Elizabeth had said? Something about him being a good man…? And now he knew it was true.

Jack had given up his immortality to save Will's life. He didn't know why he had, except for the fact that maybe he kind of liked Will.


	2. Seizing the Day

Elizabeth hadn't thought it would turn out this way. She knew she'd be with the man forever, but not like this. Not this ten-year-one-day deal. She thought they'd get to live together, and have adventures, and maybe even a family.

She was alone, with a son- Will's son- but no Will. She thought about him all the time, and wondered if he did the same.

So when she finally saw him coming toward her, and saw the look in his eyes, she knew he was right.

They would only see each other one day. But they would seize that day.


	3. Honesty

Barbossa was amused.

He thought he had Jack figured. He never did. Jack's rant about honest men and dishonesty came to mind, and Barbossa chuckled.

He thought Jack selfish, thought he cared only about preserving his own life. But when he saw Will dying, and the look on Jack's face when Will was stabbed, he realized he didn't know Jack at all.

Jack was an honest man. And after all, it was like what Jack had said- it's the honest ones you've got to look out for. You never know when they might do something stupid. Something like saving Will.


	4. Bittersweet Ending

Will was confused. He was hurt physically, and stuck in a mental state of despair.

He'd had his heart cut out and put into a chest. That wasn't something too many people could brag about.

He'd lost the love of his life, even though she was still there, still loving him. Jack had turned out to be- what? His savior? His friend? He didn't know.

Will Turner kept his promises. He now promised himself to love Elizabeth forever, and to stay true to his captain duties, and to repay Jack for his life.

It was, after all, his bittersweet ending.


	5. The Captain's Duties

**For ****The Singer In White**

Davy Jones thought he was on top of it all. He thought he had won. He stood over the boy triumphantly, so sure he had won the fight.

He'd been looking for a way out, an ending to the romance/horror novel that was his life. And yet, he refused to back down. He loved Calypso, but he would wait to be with her until his duties as captain were over.

He thought he was on top of it all, but when he saw the limp hand falling away from the dagger, he knew that his duties as captain were over.


	6. Just Good Business

**For ****TheSummoningDark.**** And yes, if you have someone you would like to see here, or someone I've already done in a different perspective, let me know and I'll be happy to do it. : )**

Beckett thought he was in charge here. He was the one with the largest fleet, the most men, the most weapons. He should be the one winning. Instead, he found the Dutchman and the Pearl surrounding and destroying the Endeavor and his men. Left and right, objects and people were exploding or jumping ship, where they drowned, blew up, or swam away as fast as their exhausted, frightened bodies would allow.

"It was just good business." And yet he was the one going down, whose men were abandoning ship.

He'd tried to control the seas. Now the seas controlled him.


	7. Do you fear death?

**I don't know about you guys, but two guys have grown on me since this POTC trilogy has been expanded- Barbossa and Norrington. I love them both, so of course I had to include Norrington, as his death made me quite sad. : (**

Norrington knew he'd loved her for years. He'd watched her grow up, become a beautiful young lady with a fierce spirit, something he absolutely loved about the girl. So when it came down to choosing between his duties, and the girl, he- for the second time since the arrival of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow- had chosen the girl. The first time he'd let Jack escape. Now he was dying for her.

He was asked, as he lay there dying, if he feared death. He'd heard Elizabeth scream for him in the distance, and he smiled inwardly. No, he didn't fear death.


	8. Loyalty and Caring

**This one's for ****KouenTaisa.**** : ) Thanks for the review; hope it's alright. I think I might re-do this one later. Enjoy.**

Gibbs could remember when he first met the boy. Jack had taken him to Tortuga, and the unknowing, trusting boy had followed dutifully along. Gibbs had never seen someone become so strangely loyal so quickly to Jack, while still being wary about what Jack might to do save his own skin.

And somehow, during their adventures, Gibbs had seen the affect Will had on Jack. At first he'd thought it was just Jack's impression on Will, but as he saw Jack help Will stab the heart, he knew that Jack had done what he'd sworn not to. He had cared.


	9. Corruption

**This one is- once again- for ****KouenTaisa.**** : ) Thank you for the reviews, darling. And to everyone else who has sent in a review or a request- or who has just read this and perhaps enjoyed them. : )**

Governor Weatherby Swann was no longer.

Everything in his life was falling apart; his daughter was heaven-knows-where with that Turner boy- whom he'd _trusted_ all these years- and now he was no longer in power. The powers controlling him were possibly more corrupt than the pirates Elizabeth had run off with. At least pirates declared themselves traitors and thieves and such- these men pretended to have good intentions.

Norrington was in the same position, he knew. It was somehow different, but ultimately the same. In the end, he could only hope Elizabeth was happy. Heaven knew he couldn't be.


	10. Bloody Pirates

**This one is for ****MrsPiccolosWife.**** Your review made my day. : ) I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank you for requesting a Ragetti drabble; I found this one a little more challenging because I feel we as viewers haven't really gotten to see much of Ragetti's character. He was just sort of there throughout the films, without much personality. So thank you for the request!**

Ragetti remembered meeting the girl when he and Pintel had gone into the Governor's mansion to recover one of the medallions. She had seemed terrified, yet at the same time, fearless. He almost felt sorry for her, especially now that he was a part of the crew with her. They'd fought against the Kraken together, and he almost felt a strange connection to her.

After all of this madness, the only thing they had left was each other. And as cheesy as that sounded to him, he knew he'd be sticking by faithfully- or, as faithfully as a pirate could.


	11. Wind in the Sails

**Okay, this one is for both ****JeanieBeanie33,**** and ****TheSwannsSparrow,**** who both requested a Cotton drabble. I had almost forgotten about the poor guy, so I'm glad you requested it- I'm sure Cotton sees most of what goes on, much more than anyone else, so this one was interesting to think about. : ) Enjoy.**

Cotton had had his own tongue cut out; he couldn't speak, but he sure as hell could still see, and this man saw a lot.

He saw how Will tortured himself over Elizabeth, how Elizabeth tortured herself over Jack. Jack… he was simply Jack, wasn't he?

What he found strange was his loyalty toward Will. He wasn't sure why, except maybe it was because Will's good heart, loyalty, and fierce love for Elizabeth and his father reminded Cotton of all he'd left behind.

The way Cotton saw it Jack felt the same way, and so made a sacrifice for Will.


	12. Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship

**Once again, this is for ****KouenTaisa.**** I love your reviews, hon- they make my day. : ) Glad I keep you going. I tend to love father/son relationships if they're done right, so I loved writing about Bootstrap. : ) Enjoy.**

He'd never wanted his son to be a pirate, Bootstrap Bill thinks as he watches Will look out upon the ocean. That was why he'd left in the first place, and now look at how things had turned out. Both he and his son- immortal, yet bound to this ship forever. Jack may have thought it freedom, but Bootstrap could see Will thought of it as a curse.

Part of the crew, part of the ship. He'd almost killed his son. Now that he thought about it, technically he had killed him, although he was still here- captain and captive.


	13. ello, Poppet

**This one is for ****TheSummoningDark.**** : ) And to ****MrsPiccolosWife****- I do plan on doing your request, just not in this one. Also, I'd like to mention that I am leaving for a trip, and won't return until next Thursday. Once I get back and get settled, I will write your request, ****MrsPiccolosWife****. It's not one I would have thought of on my own, but I am really interested in it now that you've brought it to my attention. So thank you. : ) Enjoy.**

Sometimes Pintel wasn't sure why he stuck around.

He'd been given plenty of reason to run the other way screaming for dear life, yet he stayed put. He felt like he sort of belonged here now, like it was his place. Even though not too long ago he'd been kidnapping Elizabeth to shed her blood, and now he was fighting alongside her, helping her, like they were friends, which they were. He and Ragetti had some weird sense of loyalty to her, although he wasn't sure why.

He could stick around a little longer, to take care of his poppet.


	14. Daddy

**This one is for ****tweaty hobbs.**** : ) Sorry if this one is confusing- I didn't want to incorporate Will and Elizabeth's son's name in here (seeing as he wasn't given one, I made one up, and then decided against using it. / Sorry.) so I hope that clears up any confusion there may have been. : )**

For a little over nine years, he'd heard tales of the man. He'd heard about when Will and Elizabeth first met- out in open sea, where Will had been shipwrecked. He'd heard about Will going after Elizabeth, saving her. He'd heard how Will went after Jack, once again to save her- constantly saving her… How he had died, but not quite, now doomed to life at sea forever, except for once every ten years.

Will's ten years were up.

He'd heard stories, so many stories. And now he was about to find out the truth.

His father was coming home.


	15. Ragetti's Situation

Ragetti wondered exactly how many of them knew about his "situation." He used to nearly have heart attacks whenever Barbossa would make jokes, practically hinting at it. He and Pintel joined Sparrow's crew, and he thought that would be the end of it.

But it seemed that perhaps some of them had caught on as well. It terrified him, while Pintel would just laugh.

When they could be alone, Pintel would say that it didn't matter if they knew, and they probably did and obviously didn't care, so could we just get it on already?

Ragetti couldn't argue with that.


	16. Losing

**Eek, I am so sorry! I feel horrible, I haven't updated in forever. Furthermore, I have no idea who requested this one. ((cringes)) I am so, so sorry, everyone. I'm a mess, as you can see. ((sheepish grin)) Hope you can forgive me.**

**Not too happy with this one; I don't think I got his character down. Maybe I'll re-do this one once I've seen POTC again, which I hope will be so. ((sighs)) Well, read if you like. Let me know what you think, even if you think it's horrible. Thanks, everyone. : )**

Captain Sao Feng hated to lose.

He hated to be what he thought of as weak, hated to be made a fool. Which was why he was inclined to dislike Barbossa, Turner, and of course, the girl. Women had no business on a ship.

So when he felt his death approaching, lying there in his ship, shivering and sweating from the pain, and the girl was crouched right beside him, he had no other choice.

He wasn't sure what insanity overtook him, but somehow he didn't regret it.

He thought perhaps some good might come of it.

Just a feeling.


	17. Freedom

**Argh, I felt so limited with just 100 words. :( I worked this as best I could with only 100 words. Okay, this one is for ****tweaty hobbs****. Hope you like: )**

Not everyone thought of freedom the same way.

Calypso herself had always believed freedom was the ability to do whatever one pleased, whenever one pleased to do so.

Then Davy Jones had to go and take his freedom and abuse it, and Calypso would find herself doubting freedom. All she wanted to do was escape. Was it the same as freedom, running away? Perhaps.

But when she was released, she felt somehow freer than ever before. And that's when she thought maybe freedom didn't have to be completely physical, going wherever, doing whatever.

It was the ability to love unconditionally.


	18. For Good Reason

"…**actor Lee Arenberg maintained that Ragetti is Pintel's nephew and the son of a prostitute, probably Pintel's sister, although this has not been confirmed in the movies. Mackenzie Crook (Ragetti) has suggested that his character might be gay, but there has been no clear confirmation either way in the movies."**

**-from Wikipedia.**

**Yes, ****JeanieBeanie33**** brought this to my attention shortly after chapter 15, so I thought I'd do another Pintel and Ragetti drabble. : ) It also talks about how they'd escaped the Navy together to join the **_**Black Pearl**_**, etc. I found it interesting. So, this is for ****JeanieBeanie33**** and Wikipedia. : )**

Pintel had to admit that he looked out for the boy more than he meant to.

The only reason he let Ragetti hang around at first was because he'd promised the boy's mother- his sister, that is. Though he didn't think of her as a sister.

But then the kid had to go and grow on him, and now he couldn't imagine going on an adventure without him.

They were a team, a duo; there was no one without the other. They were known as Pintel and Ragetti for a reason, after all.

They'd done much together, for good reason.


End file.
